1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carburetor for an outboard motor, and more particularly to an improved arrangement for heating a carburetor of an outboard motor.
2. Related Art
Outboard motors are used to power boats and other watercraft. Outboard motors typically include an internal combustion engine that is surrounded by a protective cowling. The engine can include a carburetor, which vaporizes liquid fuel and mixes it with air for delivering a fuel/air charge to the combustion chambers of the engine. The vaporization of the liquid fuel tends to cool the intake charge. If the outboard motor is being operated in a cold environment, this cooling can cause icing in the carburetor. To avoid this situation, various devices have been incorporated into engines to heat the carburetor particularly during cold starting and cold warm-up. These devices include water heating jackets that are formed inside the carburetors and electrical heaters that are provided in the carburetors. These arrangements, however, tend to be complicated and thus add to the cost of the outboard motor. Moreover, in outboard motors space, is limited and these devices tend to undesirably increase the size of the outboard motor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved arrangement for heating a carburetor of an outboard motor that is smaller and less complicated than prior art arrangements for heating the carburetor of an outboard motor.
One aspect of the present invention involves an internal combustion engine includes at least one combustion chamber formed by at least a first member and a second member that moves relative to the first member. The second member is coupled to an output shaft such that movement of the second member causes the output shaft to rotate. The engine also includes a cooling system configured to circulate coolant into thermal communication with at least a portion of the engine. An induction system is also included for providing a fuel/air charge to the combustion chamber. The induction system includes a charge former configured to form the fuel/air charge and a mounting plate that is attached to the carburetor. The mounting plate includes a first coolant passage that is in communication with the cooling system.
Another aspect of the present invention involves an internal combustion engine comprising at least one combustion chamber formed by at least a first member and a second member that moves relative to the first member. The second member is coupled to an output shaft such that movement of the second member causes the output shaft to rotate. The engine also includes a cooling system configured to circulate coolant into thermal communication with at least a portion of the engine. An induction system is also provided for providing a fuel/air charge to the combustion chamber. The induction system includes that a charge former configured to form the fuel/air charge and means for warming the charge former with coolant from the cooling system.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.